Modern technological advances have enabled many useful communication services. For instance, users operating mobile communication devices can automatically locate nearby places of interest, such as restaurants and movie theatres, and then access maps or directions to assist with navigating to the places of interest. In another example, users can locate their friends and acquaintances using instant messaging applications, among other applications.
Unfortunately, these applications typically require a great deal of familiarity beyond the common knowledge of many users. For instance, users may be required to navigate complex menus or highly detailed screens. In addition, these applications require vigilant monitoring by users, and are only useful when active. Lastly, for these applications to be truly useful, it is generally required that other users have the same applications running and active on their devices. Even obtaining and installing these applications can be a cumbersome and complex experience.